michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lennox
Captain William Lennox is a member of the United States Army Rangers. A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. Biography Returning back to SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar after a mission behind enemy lines, Captain Lennox's men discussed what they were going to do once they got home to the States. As usual, Fig talked about his mom's cooking in Spanish, Epps commented that he'd never accept a dinner invitation to Fig's house and Donnelly reminisced about flat beer, cold hot dogs and baseball on weekends. When asked about what he wanted to do, Lennox replied that he only wanted to hold his baby girl for the first time, to which his men teased him for his sappy sentiment. After their CV-22 Ospreys touched down, Lennox was writing a report when local boy Mahfouz visited him, carrying a bag of water. Soon afterwards, he talked to his wife Sarah and their daughter on the satellite video phone. Lennox declared that their daughter was so cute that he just wanted to chew on her cheeks, and that they both made one good looking kid. To his delight, Sarah told him their girl had his laugh, though he wondered if she had merely farted. Around the same time as a mysterious MH-53 Pave Low helicopter had landed on the base, his connection to Sarah became distorted, and he tried to tell her that he'd be home soon as the transmission was cut. Suddenly, the base came under attack as the helicopter transformed and revealed itself to be the Decepticon Blackout. Leading his men and the boy Mahfouz, they witnessed Epps nearly being crushed by Blackout before Fig saved him by firing a SABOT from his grenade launcher into Blackout's chest. With Epps in tow, Lennox's unit escaped as Blackout laid waste to SOCCENT, leaving no other survivors. The next morning, after making their way through the desert, the men discussed the past night's events, with Epps expressing his belief that Blackout looked right back at him as he was taking its photograph. Lennox determined that no matter what, they had to get the information back to the Pentagon, and asked Mahfouz to lead them to his village where they could find a telephone line. Unknown to them, a second Decepticon, Scorponok, was listening to their conversation and stalking them. As they neared the outskirts of the village, Scorponok's tail rose out of the sand and was about to kill Lennox when Epps fired at it, saving his life. Unfortunately, Scorponok killed top kick Donnelly as the men ran for their lives to the relative cover of the village. ]]Ordering the men to form a defensive perimeter, Lennox followed Mahfouz to his father Akram's house, the latter of whom provided him with a cell phone. As the others fought off Scorponok, Lennox attempted to call for help from the Pentagon, but had more than a little trouble with the operator, who demanded a credit card despite the life-and-death situation he was in. After successfully searching for Epps's credit card in one of the latter's many back pockets, Lennox successfully contacted the Pentagon, but not before the operator tried to get him to sign onto a Premium Plus World Service Gold Package. The Pentagon sent in two A-10 Thunderbolt IIs from Strike Package Bravo. Lennox ordered the men to light up the target for the Air Force' radars to lock onto and fire upon. Unfortunately, the A-10s did no appreciable damage to Scorponok, with Epps expressing disbelief that it could still be alive. With the call of "Bring the rain," Lennox suggested the biggest barrels the Air Force had: the 105 millimeter cannons of a AC-130 Spectre gunship. The cannonade pounded Scorponok into the sand. As the dust settled, a badly injured Scorponok retreated back into the sand, but not before leaving part of his damaged tail behind. Lennox and Epps ran to check on Fig, who had been struck by one of Scorponok's missiles. En-route back to America, the team studied the tail segment they salvaged from the battle scene. An analyst observed that it seemed to be covered in a Self-regenerating molecular armor. Lennox pointed out where a sabot round had burned right through. Turning to Epps's expertise, he asked if it was correct that sabot rounds had a 6000 degree magnesium burn, which Epps said was true. As Lennox ordered Epps to tell command to load sabot rounds on all their gunships, the tail suddenly came to life and narrowly missed impaling them. Epps angrily berated the analyst for telling them it was dead; Lennox ordered them to strap the tail down, while concluding that the technology behind it was 'wicked'. Touching down at Nellis Air Force Base, Lennox's men had barely walked off the plane when Sector Seven agents pulled up in black SUVs and ordered the Rangers to come with them. After arriving at Hoover Dam, Lennox and his unit met with Secretary of Defense John Keller, and were taken to see N.B.E.-1, actually Megatron in cryo-stasis. After Megatron began to thaw, Lennox and his unit headed for the armory, where they were having a special on forty mm sabot rounds. When Sam Witwicky asked Agent Simmons to free Bumblebee, Simmons refused to listen, until Lennox got him to cooperate by putting a gun to his chest, resulting in a Mexican standoff between his unit and Sector Seven. Simmons ordered him to release him, but Lennox told Simmons he and his men didn't take orders from people who didn't exist. They won the standoff when Keller warned Simmons that "losing's really not an option for these guys." Lennox and his men subsequently escorted Sam and the car to Mission City, meeting the other Autobots en route. After arriving in Mission City, they were attacked by the Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream. Soon afterwards, Brawl arrived and started shelling them, until the Autobots triple teamed him. When Megatron arrived, the Autobots told the soldiers to fall back, and seeing Jazz trying to cover the retreat of his men, Lennox tried to tell him to fall back as well, but it was too late. Lennox and his men engaged Brawl when he recovered, but he just wouldn't die, and things were complicated further when Blackout, the Decepticon that destroyed SOCCENT in Qatar, arrived. Telling Sam to take the AllSpark to a building to be evacuated, Lennox and his team engaged Brawl, who began to overpower them. It was only with the help of Bumblebee and Mikaela that they were able to kill Brawl. Later, Lennox and his men went to assist Optimus Prime in his fight with Megatron. During the battle, Blackout attempted to join in and help his leader. Lennox took his revenge on Blackout for destroying SOCCENT by blasting Blackout's groin, killing him. His final action in the battle of Mission City was to shoot a sabot round in the chest of Megatron, offering an opening to Sam to ram the AllSpark in his chest, thus allowing them victory. After the deaths of the Decepticons, Ironhide gave him a ride home, where he was reunited with his wife and met his newborn daughter for the first time. In the two years following the battle of Mission City, Lennox received a promotion to Major and was made field commander of NEST, an alliance between human governments and the Autobots to track down and eliminate all Decepticons active on Earth. In 2009, NEST was deployed to Shanghai when Decepticons were detected, their sixth operation in eight months. When NEST reached the industrial center they last tracked them to, Lennox told the arriving Ironhide that they had echoes near the steel stacks, and the Autobots soldier confirmed that there was a Decepticon nearby. Sergeant Epps soon got a thermal ripple from an excavator, and as Lennox ordered NEST to be steady, the Decepticon Demolishor transformed and struck the stacks sending them and several NEST soldiers flying. As NEST returned fire, the Decepticon Sideways made a break for it. Lennox took a group to stop the Decepticon, deploying the Arcee twins and The Twins to intercept him. When The Twins made a bad turn and Sideways managed to fight off Arcee, Lennox ordered Sideswipe deployed, and he managed to take out the fleeing Decepticon. Although Optimus Prime and Epps' group managed to take out Demolishor, he relayed a cryptic warning before he died: "The Fallen shall rise again". Upon returning to Diego Garcia, Lennox ordered a video briefing with General Morshower at the Pentagon. While paying his respects to the three soldiers who were killed at Shanghai, Lennox saw a helicopter land and deposit Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser. Lennox told the Director he would need to be on the classified access list to enter, only for Galloway to slap a Presidential authorization on his chest informing them of President Obama's decision to make Galloway his official liaison. As Lennox took Galloway to the Autobots' hangar, the link to the JCS was established. Lennox greeted Chairman Morshower and told them that Optimus Prime needed to debrief him immediately. After Optimus relayed the warning of "The Fallen" to General Morshower, Galloway then interrupted to air the President's concerns, while also airing his complains over the Autobots' refusal to share weapons technology and continued sending of messages to space. Although Lennox and Epps tried to defend the Autobots, Galloway dismissed them and asked if the Autobots would peacefully leave if they were asked to. Optimus said that they would, but posed a question of his own: "what if they leave, and was wrong?" Lennox admitted that it was a good question. That evening, however, the Decepticons located the AllSpark shard stored on Diego Garcia and stole it, using it to resurrect Megatron. The Autobots soon sent word to NEST of multiple incoming Decepticons, but refused to specify where they were heading and would not respond to NEST's calls. Lennox ordered NEST ready for deployment in twenty minutes. By the time they reached the United States, Lennox received a message from the Autobots: the battle with the Decepticons to rescue Sam Witwicky had not gone well, and Optimus Prime was dead. Soon after, the Decepticons launched two attacks at Paris and the United States Navy, destroying the U.S.S. Roosevelt and killing all hands aboard. Following this, The Fallen made the presence of the Transformers known and demanded that humanity turn Sam over to them. Optimus Prime's body was brought to an Air Force base in New Jersey, and his body had barely hit the ground when the United States military surrounded the Autobots. Lennox ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons, only to learn that Director Galloway had managed to place himself in charge of NEST and order it deactivated, with the Autobots to be placed under guard. Lennox tried to argue the Autobots value, but Galloway dismissed his arguments by saying they would buy time by negotiating with the Decepticons, even if it meant handing Sam over to the Decepticons. As a final insult to injury, Galloway then stripped Lennox's NEST badge off his uniform. As the Autobots were being "restrained" and loaded onto C-17s for transport back to Diego Garcia, Lennox received a phone call from none other than Seymour Simmons, who said that he was with Sam and needed Optimus brought to the Gulf of Aqaba in Egypt. Lennox found it strange, but realized that Sam had a better idea of the stakes and decided to trust him. Lennox had a message with the coordinates sent to General Morshower, including a warning to get ready to bring the rain, while spreading word among the NEST troops to be ready. When they reached the coordinates, the pilot faked engine trouble and ordered an emergency evac. Despite Galloway's threat to end his career, he was able to strap a parachute onto the panicking bureaucrat and trick him into opening the chute while inside the plane. Finally ready, NEST parachuted into the Gulf. ]]Landing in a village on the beach, Lennox ordered NEST ready for combat. Once Agent Graham had a visual on Yellow team, Lennox ordered a flair popped to lead Sam to them. Unfortunately, the flare also attracted the attention of Starscream, who began attacking the incoming Autobots and releasing an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications. When Megatron and thirteen Decepticons arrived, Lennox ordered a group to go with Ironhide and Arcee to find Sam and lead him through the pillars, where NEST would ambush the Decepticons. Once NEST began firing on the Decepticons, Ironhide's team rolled out. In the following battle, NEST was hard pressed to provide proper support to the remaining Autobots. Fortunately, General Morshower eventually discovered what was really happening and sent heavy armor to assist them. Members of Ironhide's team said that they were unable to reach Sam but told him where to go. Unfortunately, Megatron was hot on his trail, and Lennox ordered the tanks to provide cover fire while he and Epps made their way to Sam and Mikaela. Once they reached him, Sam was insistent on getting to Optimus, despite the incoming air strike. Before they could leave, the group was forced to hide behind the wall they were using for cover, as the Constructicon Mixmaster was using it for the same purpose. Salvation arrived in the form of the Decepticon-turned-Autobot Jetfire, who killed Mixmaster. Unfortunately, Jetfire was then attacked by Lennox and Epps' old "friend" Scorponok, who in turn was killed. With the air strike incoming, Lennox told Sam and Mikaela to stay with him as they ran. Unfortunately, Epps' toss had been less than stellar. Namely, it was a mere feet away from their position. With the F-16s about to fire, Lennox and Epps ordered everyone to run like hell. Barely making away from the blast zone, Lennox ordered Sam to get back when he made a mad dash for Optimus' body. Before he could reach it, Megatron fired, sending Sam hurtling through the air before being forced to retreat. As Lennox started CPR on the boy, medics arrived to try and revive him. It appeared that Sam was dead, but something revived him. The Matrix dust in his sock reformed into the Matrix of Leadership, and Sam used it to revive Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end, as The Fallen teleported in, killing several soldiers, and stole the Matrix. The Fallen then raised the heavy weaponry attacking the Decepticons on the Great Pyramid of Giza, compelling the dying Jetfire to give his parts to Optimus. Once Optimus flew off, Lennox ordered NEST to follow him and start running toward the pyramid. As one can assume, Optimus destroyed the machine and killed The Fallen before they arrived. With the battle won, Lennox then congratulated Simmons on his role in helping to save the world. Three years later, with the Decepticon threat mostly gone, Colonel Lennox's NEST teams and the Autobots mostly spent their time working on human problems. Lennox traveled to Ukraine with the Autobots to secretly meet with Department of Energy General Counsel, Alexi Voskhod, who passed on the information that something alien had been found at Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. The NEST team proceeded to Chernobyl with Voskhod, though Lennox was surprised at first that Voskhod wasn't wearing protective gear. Lennox and his men were led through a school and to the power plant itself. Within, they located an alien device, however before they could secure it, they were attacked by the Driller which made off with the device. Lennox and his team evacuated the building and outside joined Optimus Prime in fighting off the Driller, managing to regain possession of the device, which Optimus told Lennox was a piece from an Autobot ship. Returning to the US, Lennox was visited by his new favorite enemy, Director of National Intelligence Charlotte Mearing, who had doubts in the Autobots due to certain recent missions NEST had been undertaking in the Middle East. Lennox claimed that the Autobots sometimes sneaked out without his knowledge. He spectated as Mearing introduced Optimus to Buzz Aldrin, and it was explained that the Autobot ship, the Ark had crashed on the Moon. Some time later, Sam Witwicky turned up at the secret NEST base with information about Decepticon activities he'd gained from a coworker, and got Lennox's attention when the information pertained to the Moon. They watched as Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime, and Lennox ordered his men not to fire as Sentinel attacked Optimus. When Sam discovered that the Decepticons were after Sentinel to activate the space bridge Pillars, Lennox deployed NEST teams to track the enemy down. He met Sam at the gate when the boy arrived with Sentinel, however at that moment, Sentinel revealed he has sided with the Decepticons. Lennox ordered the NEST teams recalled, but it was too late. Sentinel trashed the NEST base in search of the Pillars, and Lennox had to restrain Mearing from trying to confront the Autobot. The Autobots pursued Sentinel to Washington, D.C., with Lennox riding in Bumblebee, but were unable to prevent Sentinel from bringing masses of Decepticons to Earth from the Moon. Lennox subsequently met with General Morshower, and reported to Mearing that the Decepticons had gone into hiding, but they then received a recorded message from Sentinel, demanding the exile of Optimus's Autobots from Earth. ]] Following the attack on Chicago, Lennox went to Grissom Air Force Base to coordinate a response, networking with Morshower and Mearing by video. They were unable to find out what was happening in Chicago until they recieved a transmission from Epps, Sam and Carly via a downed military drone. Lennox organized a NEST team to enter the embattled city. They traveled in by Osprey and used a combination of wingsuits and parachutes to reach the ground. They first located Sam Witwicky, who was dangling from Starscream via grapple glove. While Lennox tried to cut him free before the bomb in Starscream's head exploded, the pair were tossed around, and finally caught by Bumblebee. Lennox led his team to the river where they rendezvoused with Epps and his group as well as a team of Navy Seals, but were unable to cross the bridge until Dutch eventually lowered it remotely. On the other side of the river, they set up an ambush to attack a group of Decepticons including Shockwave. Lennox and some of the other men parachuted down in an attempt to get on top of the Decepticons and engage them at close range. With Optimus's help, they succeeded in taking out the Decepticons, and in return aided Optimus in his fight against Sentinel by shooting at the rogue Autobot and helping to take out the Control Pillar. Following the battle, Lennox and his men walked out onto the bridge where Optimus had defeated Sentinel. Trivia *A later scene where Lennox comforts the dying Figueroa was cut from the theatrical release of the film, but briefly seen in the December 2006 trailer. The scene survived in both the novelization and the children's novelization where (despite many changes made to tone down descriptions of violence against robots) he still died. *Early scripts give Lennox's rank as Sergeant. *Lennox is given the nickname "Wild Bill" in the novelization. Whether this was a deliberate reference to the G.I. Joe character remains unknown. *Josh Duhamel's left foot was injured by a piece of fake shrapnel during filming.Duhamel made fun of his minor injury during the Second Life Virtual Press Conference (the shrapnel was made of cork and it cut his little finger) explaining that he wasn't allowed to do his own stunts. *The novelization reveals that Lennox's daughter's name is Annabelle. *The Capture of Bumblebee set from the "Screen Battles" packs features what appear to be two Sector Seven soldiers, but one of them is obviously Lennox painted in Sector Seven colors. *In the IDW Dark of the Moon Rising Storm issue 1, it is stated that Lennox is four years older than Epps. *Josh Duhamel hosted the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. References :This article uses material from the Transformers Wiki and Teletraan I. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Sector Seven Category:Transformers 5 Category:Males Category:The Last Knight Humans